


Love is a Long Con

by Onlymystory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baseball, Con Artists, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did you and Dad fall in love?" asks Stiles at age seven of his mother.<br/>His dad snickers.<br/>"Well sweetie," says Claudia, cuffing her husband on the back of the head before kissing his cheek, "sometimes love is a long con."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Long Con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhantomRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomRat/gifts).



> Once upon a time phantomrat said "There's no fic on AO3 titles 'Love is a Long Con'" and was appalled. I agreed this was a tragedy and so did my muse. And thus this entered the world.
> 
>  
> 
> Small warning: One character reaches the edge of a panic attack but is pulled back and this is not described in any sort of detail.

There are a lot of things Stiles learned from his mother, some in person, some passed down in the journal she kept for coherent days. Things like using a teaspoon of sugar in spaghetti sauce, that dusting really is necessary, and how to wrap a present. How to find your forever, your person; he learned that partly from her, partly from his dad.

John used to joke about how he never knew how he got so lucky. It became less of a joke later. Claudia would always wink and reply "Sometimes love is a long con".

When he was 11, Stiles thought that applied to Lydia Martin. He could pretend she wasn't smart if that's what she wanted, but he knew the truth. And wasn't that the point? To find the truth in the con?

So for five years, Stiles persevered. And sure he might have been on the wrong side of creepy once in awhile, but Scott was pretty good at pulling him back, and he was sure that in time, Lydia would see the truth, not the con artist he was convinced Jackson was.

* * *

 

When Stiles is 14, he reads Pride and Prejudice and thinks privately that Mr. Bingley is very nice with the whole money and decently intelligent bit. Plus Darcy seems like an asshole.

* * *

 

At 16, Stiles learns about werewolves and hunters and all manner of things that go bump in the night. He has the misfortune of meeting Derek Hale, an absolute asshole who talks sparingly but judges profusely and despite his most arduous claims, makes his pants feel tighter.

Stiles finds he's stuck with Derek far more than he would like, saving his life this way and that and arguing constantly about everything, whether important or mundane.

He's eating dinner with his dad on a quiet night post Peter Hale and Kate Argent's deaths, complaining about Derek and eviscerating his chicken nuggets. They're delicious at any age and people *cough* Scott *cough* shouldn't judge. "I don't know why he thinks I need reminding. I was right there too. But no, the asshole always has to get the last word. Jerk!" He stabs a piece of nugget and chews violently.

"Did I ever tell you how I met your mother?" asks John, apropos of nothing.

Stiles pauses mid-bite. "Is it going to take 10 years and end with you wanting permission to date Aunt Tasha?" He asks, because he might be a bit of a sarcastic asshole himself.

"She was at a bar watching a baseball game with some friends and her team was losing. Course that's what you get as a Mets fan."

Stiles waves his fork menacingly. Nobody disparages his Mets.

"I couldn't help but tease her," continues John, ignoring his son, "because her eyes lit up when she was mad and it was one of the most gorgeous sights I'd ever seen. I wasn't paying attention though, so I missed the part where she told me I'd regret another word. I didn't miss getting punched in the face so hard it sent me flying backwards."

"Mom punched you?! That's so badass."

John smiles. "It took me a few days to realize I needed to see her again. She made me work for it, but she was always worth it."

"Thanks dad," says Stiles. It's rare that he'll share those memories and even if this one was out of the blue, it's still nice. He has no idea why his dad rolls his eyes when he gets up to clear the dishes though.

* * *

 

While Stiles is still 16, he finds himself holding Derek Hale up for hours, keeping both of them from dying in one way or another. He doesn’t have to be a werewolf to hear the lie when Derek insists they don’t trust each other. Isn’t quite sure what it means when he leaves with Scott and Erica leaves with Derek and it feels like he’s with the wrong person.

Later, when Stiles is in bed with the lights on and netflix playing because when he closes his eyes, the water sweeps over him, he misses Derek fiercely and doesn’t think of Lydia once.

* * *

 

Just before Stiles turns 17, he’s kidnapped by Gerard Argent, held hostage. It scares him...no, terrifies him, because somehow werewolves and kanimas and banshees don’t frighten him the way humans do. Magic is fought with magic and even if it is his world now, it seems like a fantasy he can step out of. Being at the mercy of a human? There’s no secret in the beastiary for that. Its simply the world he’s already from.

When Derek finds him later, makes sure he’s okay, Stiles isn’t surprised at all.

* * *

 

“Oh,” says Stiles softly, around a mouthful of Lucky Charms.

“Hmm?” questions his dad. John’s been reading through police reports and only half paying attention to his son.

“What mom used to say,” answers Stiles and John pays a little closer attention. “Love isn’t figuring out the con or you know, figuring out someone else. Love is the con. The trick is to fall for it.”

John smiles and sips his coffee, thinking privately that he’s glad his son figured it out and couldn’t he have waited another ten years to do so.

* * *

 

At 17, Stiles Stilinski realizes he’s in love with Derek Hale.

“And I think he loves me too, he just doesn’t know it yet and is probably scared to do anything about it.”

Scott looks balefully at Stiles. “That seems like a stretch.”

Lydia shrugs. “The sexual tension is getting ridiculous in my opinion. What do you need?”

“My mom always said love is a long con,” explains Stiles. “So. Steps to a con: Foundation, the approach, the build-up, the convincer, and the hurrah. I’ve got the foundation, we’re friends.”

Lydia, Scott, and Allison all raise their eyebrows in unison.

“Okay, we know each other and have saved each other’s lives enough that I can justify being around.”

“Yeah, that sounds right,” agrees Allison. “What’s your approach?”

“Show up a lot at the same stuff.”

“Oh sweet lord this is going to take forever.” Lydia leans forward and flicks Stiles’ forehead. “You have to combine the approach and the build-up. Be invaluable.”

“I’m not taking the bite.” Stiles leans back from Lydia’s glare until he ends up flailing his way off the bed. From his back on the floor, he can hear Allison sigh and explain. “She means, if you’re going to show up, you have to bring your own reasons. Insist on pack movie night and then make Derek help you fix snacks. Bring him a housewarming present so even when you’re gone, it reminds him of you. Stock his shelves with your favorite soda until he’s buying it himself and wondering why you haven’t been by to drink them. Insist on borrowing a sweater because you’re cold until he expects your scent to be a part of his.”

Stiles fumbles over to stare at Allison in awe. “You’re a genius.”

Allison smirks. “I’m a woman.”

* * *

 

Originality seems fairly overrated, so Stiles just steals his friends ideas. He insists they should train as a pack out by the preserve, falls over more than necessary, and borrows a clean shirt from Derek.

He loses some of his layers so that he’s always borrowing warm clothes.

On post-full moon mornings, Stiles insists on big breakfasts with bacon and eggs and biscuits and fresh fruit.

He talks constantly about his favorite Marvel movie canons versus DC TV and how its all better or worse than various comics.

He buys Derek plants and then shows up to water them, like its a normal thing.

Derek’s grocery shopping is usually random, but somehow there’s always Dr. Pepper, barbecue chips, and raspberry jam around when Stiles wants it.

“Baseball is so boring,” complains Derek on multiple occasions.

He’s subscribed to the MLB package that just happens to be on when Stiles comes over.

“Basically, the issue is that Felicity is a badass and she needs to stop comparing herself to Laurel or Sara,” insists Derek. “Each woman is great in their own right. Felicity doesn’t need to physically kick ass to be just as awesome.”

Sometimes they get in yelling matches. “There’s a history, there, Derek! Steve found Bucky again after all these years, you can’t just turn your back on that.”

“You are so reaching! Stony is forever.”

Stiles leaves signs saying “winter is coming” all over the apartment. Derek retaliates by building a stone wall around Roscoe. The pack rolls their eyes and takes their dinner to Scott’s house.

When Stiles realizes he no longer asks Derek for a sweater, just feels welcome to walk into Derek’s bedroom and pick out one of his favorites, he realizes it’s time to move on to the next step.

* * *

 

“It’s not about Derek buying into something.” Isaac shakes his head. “He’s bought into it. Now you have to convince him he needs you.”

Stiles wonders for a moment when everyone else learned what he was doing. He’d normally question Scott’s need to share everything with the people he’s dating--and also where was he when Scott and Allison started dating Isaac--but he suspects he can lay this on Jackson. At this point, Jackson and Erica’s gossip-fests thinly disguised as spa dates are something of a legend amongst the pack.

They never should have let them be friends.

“I don’t know how to come up with situations where Derek needs me.”

“Maybe we can be rougher at training?” offers Erica.

“On the human?!”

“Fake rougher,” she amends.

“I could tell Derek about some weird creature that you’d have to research,” suggests Allison.

Boyd reaches over everyone to steal the last egg roll. “You’re overthinking it. Don’t create situations. Take yourself out of the ones you’re already in.”

* * *

 

The first time Stiles doesn’t get up and help Derek make breakfast, Erica texts that the hurt puppy eyes Derek’s sending are ridiculous. Jackson bitches that the eggs are too watery.

The second time, Derek brings a plate to Stiles first and barks at the others to get up and get their own, he’s the alpha not the butler.

“My plant died.”

“Okay? Buy a new one?”

“You didn’t water it. That’s why it died.”

“Um, Derek you can water your own plants.”

“I know I can, but usually you’re here. It’s fine. We can go to the nursery together tomorrow.”

Stiles gives Boyd a lewd look once Derek’s back is turned and winks.

Boyd pushes him off the couch. It seems fair.

* * *

 

Stiles misses a few game nights and Derek buys tickets to see the Dodgers play the Mets for a weekend trip.

He even includes Stiles’ dad, since he apparently does listen to Stiles and heard Stiles mention that it was kind of his thing with his dad that they hadn’t done in a while.

So they go and spend a weekend and watch two games and the Mets win both to Stiles’ glee and John’s dismay. Derek ends up wearing a lot of beer and ketchup whenever the Stilinski men forget themselves and flail about over a particular play.

* * *

 

“It’s kinda chilly now that it’s fall,” observes Stiles.

Once school started, it was decided that Friday nights were pack night. If its a movie night, they order take-out. Jackson and Lydia will pick up stupid amounts of candy, since everyone has different preferences and even if they agree, they don’t share.

Derek had refinished the loft over the summer. Turned out the giant hole in the wall led to the more spacious spare bathroom, living area, and kitchen, and he’d turned it into something of a retreat.

There were several oversized chairs, usually claimed by Boyd & Erica and Jackson & Lydia. Once Danny joined, he declared one to be just his. Scott, Allison, and Isaac have a tendency to pile onto the giant beanbag in the center of the floor, while Derek and Stiles take either end of the couch.

“You know where the sweaters are,” replies Derek without looking. He lost the vote tonight, they’re watching X-Men First Class when he wanted The Shawshank Redemption, so he’s been pouting since dinner.

Stiles reaches around the edge of the couch. “Naw, its fine, I remembered to bring my own for once.” He deliberately ignores the way Derek starts at the idea. It was Jackson’s idea for Stiles to buy a brand-new hoodie, something that didn’t even smell like him, let alone smell like Derek. “Oooh, cozy,” he says, burrowing into the warmth and the couch.

Derek does his best Scott Summers impression on Stiles’ hoodie.

Stiles gets updates from the rest of the pack on Derek’s various opinions about the new development. He considers Isaac’s to be the best, who simply sends “Cersei would be jealous of Derek’s death glare.”

The fourth time Stiles drops his sweatshirt from home at his feet for movie night, Derek slides in next to him on the couch, puts his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and pulls a blanket over both of them. “This should be more comfortable,” he insists.

Erica and Jackson make gagging motions out of sight.

Stiles just smiles to himself and leans his head on Derek’s shoulder. “This is kinda nice. Thanks for thinking of me.”

The rest of the pack is kind enough not to comment on Derek’s murmured “Always”.

* * *

 

By the time the holiday season rolls around, even Scott is bugging Stiles to finish this already. It seems Alpha-you-need-to-learn-to-use-your-senses-like-a-proper-werewolf-Hale doesn’t actually seem to use his and see the truth.

Stiles tries quite a few tricks, even contemplating fake falling out the window, but he’s sure Derek would get there after he landed in the rose bush. Its not worth it.

Still, nothing’s really working.

On the day of Thanksgiving, when they’re all lounging around the Stilinski house stuffed with turkey and all the fixings, and occasionally yelling at the TV over a game no one really cares about, Stiles is finally convinced--read ordered--by his father to take the trash out.

He really can’t say he expected to have a bag thrown over his head and be flung over someone’s shoulder on Thanksgiving, but Stiles’s luck has never surprised him.

“Aiden?” he asks once he’s set down after a substantial run and the bag is removed. He thought everything was good with the alpha pack and certainly not at a point of being kidnapped by a member on the holidays. “Dude, what the hell? If this is about me dropping off an apple pie instead of pumpkin yesterday, it seems a little extreme.”

“You’re an idiot,” drawls Ethan from the other side of the room.

Stiles looks around for a second. He’s at the alpha house where they’ve been since they stopped bothering to come up with excuses to hang out in Beacon Hills instead of doing the next alpha test in Newfoundland. Ethan’s playing what sounds like Candy Crush on his phone. Aiden’s leaning over Stiles and eating pie out of a dish with his fingers. Over at the kitchen table sit Jennifer and Deucalion with what looks like the entirety of Black Friday ads spread in front of them. Kali is pelting marshmallows at Jennifer’s head.

So, Stiles observes, business as usual. “I don’t get it. Why’d you guys kidnap me in the middle of hanging out with my pa….OH.”

“Now he gets it,” snarks Kali.

“Was this Jackson’s idea? Or Lydia’s? I swear I would’ve come up with something eventually.”

Ethan huffs and sets his phone down. “Boyd suggested it. I guess Lydia wanted to use Chris but Boyd figured better to use us just in case.”

“In case?”

“In case home wolf goes crazy and attacks without thinking and we heal and won’t judge as quickly as trigger happy hunters.”

Stiles nods as this makes excellent sense. “So you went with kidnapping so Derek would freak out but came here so hopefully he’d chill enough to not attack once he realized I was with y’all.”

“Basically. Then you can talk about how panicked he gets and have some super duper romcom moment and call it a day.” Deucalion sighs. “Because frankly, the tension is annoying.”

“Frankly, the tension is annoying,” mutters Stiles. Deucalion is as bad as Deaton some days.

Any further comments are interrupted by a roar from outside and a few seconds later, the door bursts off its hinges.

“You’re paying for that,” says Deucalion as Derek comes barreling through the door and straight for Stiles. Aiden just manages to swerve out of the way, taking pains to get his pie out of danger as well.

Derek hears none of it, and his hands are running over Stiles immediately, searching out injuries just as his eyes scan for them. “Are you okay? What happened? How did the alphas find you? Was it hunters? Other wolves? Faeries? I’ll kill them, I swear I will, if they did anything to you, Stiles, I can’t...I can’t…” His words are stumbling, like he’s about to slip into a full on panic attack and Stiles has a quick moment of hating himself.

He should have just told Derek how he felt, had an adult conversation. He knows how bad panic can get. In fact he has first hand experience with attacks over losing loved ones and while he wasn’t part of this moment, he’d still considered plenty of similar scenarios, and it breaks his heart that he could be so calloused towards the man he loves.

Stiles resolves to finish this, once and for all. “Derek,” he says softly, reaching up to catch Derek’s hands in his and hold them tightly. He waits until Derek’s looking at him, focuses on breathing steady and even until Derek’s breath calms as well.

“I’m fine,” he promises. “There was a plot and some confusion and a little more growing up to do on my part obviously, but I’m fine. Derek,” and he hesitates, wanting to be sure Derek is okay. His alpha stares back at him, still shaking a little, but seemingly focused. “Derek, I need you to know how much I care about you. How important you are to me and…”

“I love you,” interrupts Derek.

Stiles gapes for a second, completely thrown off guard. “I...you...I…”

“I love you,” repeats Derek. “I’m don’t want anything to happen to you and you not know that.”

Stiles kisses Derek. He tugs him closer and releases one of Derek’s hands to slide a hand up so he can cup Derek’s cheek and he kisses him sweet at first, then with just a bit of force when Derek responds to him. “I love you too,” whispers Stiles when he finally pulls back.

He knows he’s smiling like an absolute loon and he doesn’t even care.

Derek leans in to kiss him again and Stiles catches his breath several minutes later when Kali kicks them out.

* * *

 

Two weeks later when Jackson spills the beans on the reason for the fake kidnapping, Derek seems to get past it rather quickly, saying something sweet about being glad they have each other now, no matter what it took.

Stiles learns the truth when he comes home from the last day of school before break. His entire room looks like an epic shrine to the Yankees, even down to the giant Yankees logo painted on the ceiling. Its possibly the greatest prank Stiles has seen.

* * *

 

Derek does forgive him though. After Stiles insists on making it up to him.

Many times. In many different positions.

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants to talk about the fact that apparently now that Hoechlin's away from TW, he's like 'what's up sterek is canon, sterek forever' because I want to talk about it FOREVER.


End file.
